


Protection of a young genius.

by Fandomgirl445



Series: Hot rod red [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Is Trying, Clint does something stupid, Clint is basically Tony's big brother, Cuddles, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Natasha is basically the cool sister, Other, Phil might kill someone, Protective Avengers, Spanking, Steve is trying, Teen Tony Stark, The Number system, The whole freaking team goes to Therapy, Therapy, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Goes to Therapy, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony gets scared, everyone is trying, the team cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: The Avengers were called out, Pepper had business in Italy and Rhodey was called back to base. With little choice the team had contacted SHIELD and said organisation had sent over a highly recommended babysitter to watch over him.Whilst the teams on the mission Clint does something un-necessary and stupid, resulting in some serious consequences for him. Bucky's hand isn't getting a break apparently.
Relationships: Avengers/Pepper Potts/Phil coulson/James Rhodes, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Hot rod red [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614754
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Protection of a young genius.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, two stories in two days? what is this? who is this? 
> 
> Don't panic, chill. I'm inspired and riding the wave for as long as I can :3 enjoy it whilst is lasts guys, I will set up an upload schedual one day :D
> 
> Tony's Number system reminder :  
> 1-4 : Pretty good, no stress here or I'm only feeling a small amount that isn't impacting me.  
> 5-7 : Oh look stress, I'm going to go handle this. I can handle this stress level.  
> 8 : I need some help over here.  
> 9 : I REALLY need some help over here.  
> 10 : I am in such a desperate need for help, get over here and fix this!
> 
> Also!! clarifying here, I dont know if this is triggering for some people but nothing goes into detail but the baby sitter doesn't actually touch Tony in that way but he does touch him on like the hip and knee etc.
> 
> Also I know chapter one is short but here me out - there will be more chapters, including :
> 
> Clint being a dumbass, Natasha and Phil having a chat with the baby sitter - Tony also getting a spanking just like Clint.
> 
> so....enjoy :3

**Tony's P.O.V**

Coulson was standing next to me as we waited on the arrival of this babysitter - yes baby sitter, embarrassing I know - They weren't running late per say but the team had been early to leave as the situation with their call out went from bad to worse, it bugged me that I couldn't go with them to help but...I've been getting better at understanding what I can and can't do in this body. One of those things include moving the suit without straining myself - no matter how light I made it - so had to accept that for now, until I could lift it without hurting myself that I couldn't be Iron-man which sucked. 

Back to the topic at hand though, with Avengers out and on a mission I would usually just spend the next few days shadowing Pepper or staying with Rhodey, Pepper left the day before for business in Italy and Rhodey had to go back to work - there was officially no one to keep an eye on me.   
So Steve called SHIELD.

SHIELD called this highly recommended babysitter, sent the team out and sent Phil to sit with me until this guy arrives. Bucky had asked where my head was and when he left is was a solid five, so he took that with a nod and made me promise if I went to eight to call someone immediately, reasonable sure but the moment the team left and Phil showed up I went from five to seven in seconds, apparently I'd become reliant on the team being around me that just being with one adult - an adult I trusted - was still stressing me out.  
Then the bike pulled up, a half spluttering Harley with a gangly guy in his mid thirty's climbing off. Scraggily stubble over his face and short black hair in an awkward crew-cut and almost cold brown eyes - yeah I don't like him. He's making his way towards me and Phil in an instant and holding out his hand, all military like and stern. "Jackson Matthews, you guys called for a babysitter?" He asks and he's just throwing off some kind of-I don't know how to put it-

_**I don't like him.** _

I don't have a reason not to like him, but every move he makes as he and Phil talk - every slight twitch of the finger or movement of his face - it makes me want to run and hide. I have no reason to not like him but my whole body is just screaming, yelling-pleading I run from this guy and-

"Tony?" Phil calls over, they'd moved towards the elevator as I had my mini panic episode and Phil looks concerned. Moving towards me and telling 'Jackson' to hang on a moment, he's in front of me in seconds and looking at me seriously. Phil's the only guardian around at the moment and even he's got to go back to work soon - Fury doesn't want me around SHIELD at the moment, something about not having time to worry if I'm blowing up his labs again- "Tony." Phil mutters, clicking his fingers in my face and I gulp, focusing on the man. "What's going on Tony?" He asks, he's got that concerned look on his face. "What's your number?" He asks and I blush a little, biting my lip - I can't tell him I'm riding a very risky eight just being in this guys presence.

"It's a six - I-I promise Phil, just kinda hit me I won't have any of you guys around-" I start to say and Phil shakes his head easily.

"Do you want me to stay?" He says and he's analysing me again, like I'm a puzzle. I shake my head, I can't make him miss work. I'm being stupid, I can do this. "You're sure?" He asks and he's looking more and more unsure. I have to seal the deal.

"I'm fine Phil, I'm just anxious is all." I promise him and that seems to sway him. I actually swayed The Phil Coulson.

_Maybe he just doesn't want to deal with me._

_Dad didn't._

**_No, Phil's no dad. Phil isn't Howard-_ **

_But that doesn't mean-_

"Tony's not been left alone before so he might be a little quiet, you got all the rules earlier in the email SHIELD sent out - He might just stick to his room or watch tv the whole time but please remember not to push too hard on getting him to eat-" That's the Phil I know, mother Henning away like I'm not standing next to him. He lands a quick kiss on my head and mutters in my ear "Call me any time." He mutters, hugging me and leaving in the elevator. I watch silently before Jackson's hand comes down on my shoulder - sending a wave of anxiety through my chest and to my legs. 

_**I really don't like this guy.** _

"Tony right? How bout you and me watch some films and get to know each other?" Jackson says easily - like it's that simple, like being in the same room with him isn't making me want to hide away and never leave that spot. But we're already moving, he's touching my shoulder and leading me to the sofa's- I know Phil said in the email I didn't like touch.

_**He knew that right?** _

******

Three hours later and some random Disney film later, it's clear Jackson does not in fact give a flying fuck about my rules and boundaries. He keeps touching my knee or my shoulder, keeps talking to me and ignoring when I tell him I'm uncomfortable - got upset when I pushed him away when he touched my hip - got mad when he tried to touch my hair, got angry when I-

I was half way through central park when I realised I'd socked the guy in the face and ran out the tower, I'm in the park alone at lunch time for Christ sake and I'm at a nine. I've barely been near an eight since that episode of my wondering off - this isn't good. Spotting a bench I make my way over and sit down, trying to take calming breaths as I pull out my phone - pleased to see I actually kept it in my pocket this time. Taking another shaky breath I dial Phil's number. It rings a few times before he picks up.

"Tony?" He asks tiredly. "What's up bud? You're supposed to be eating lunch around now." He mutters and I can hear papers shuffling around as he talks, he's clearly packing something away. I gulp a little as he continues to talk and bite a bullet.

"Nine. I'm at nine and I need help-and I'm at the park and-and I don't know how long I've been out here but I'm cold and my shoulder hurts and-and-" I'm rambling away and I know it, but I cant seem to stop.

"Anthony." Phil's voice calls, stern and slightly panicked - I've never heard him panicked so I stop talking, gulping a little as I take a breath. "I'm on my way to you. I'm five minutes out can you do me a favour and count to five minutes in increments of sixty? Keep it to a beat ok?" He asks and I blink a little unsure. "Just focus on counting, I'll stay on call till I get there but keep counting for me." He orders and I take a breath before starting to count. 

I got to three minutes and thirty seconds before Phil's in front of me and hugging me tightly and I cling to him. I know I'm shaking and probably sobbing but I cling to him and I'm probably rambling away but I wasn't about to let Phil go.

***{Earlier That day}***

**Phil's P.O.V**

The team had left for their mission about twenty minutes ago, Bucky had told me about Tony looking more stressed then usual and asked me to check in before heading out. I'd promised to do so, and I will stick to that promise. 

Tony's shaking as he stands next to me - which isn't great - and looking more and more anxious as the minutes tick by. I look him over, there's no way he's a five but if I say anything about it he'll just deny it and ignore me. I go to ask him what he wants to do when I'm back tonight but stop short when the babysitter rolls in. He'd been highly recommended and Fury had picked him himself due to that - but something felt off about him. The guy - Jackson Matthews - introduced himself and chatted away like there wasn't a kid next to me ready to implode, I moved Matthews to the elevator and went back to Tony, he said he was fine and he wouldn't look me in the eyes. 

"Do you want me to stay?" I had asked, and he had refused, multiple times. I knew pushing would get me no were, in fact it'd make him more upset. 

_So I let it go._

_I should of seen this wasn't going to end well._

***{Now}***

He was shaking like a leaf as I lead him to the car, constantly saying sorry like he'd done something wrong. I hate when he think's he's done something wrong. I hold him a little as I climb into the back of the car and sigh deeply. Why hadn't Matthews-

_**Matthews didn't call me.** _

Tony had clearly been out of the tower for some time so why the hell hadn't this 'highly recommended and responsible babysitter' not called me to let me know my so-My ward- had gone missing. I held Tony briefly as I take a deep breath and pull out my phone, looking at the last few hours of video of the tower.

_My blood boils._

He keeps touching Tony, handing things to Tony - he even snaps at him for not eating - and then the line was crossed when he grabbed the back of Tony's neck. Tony had been fiddling with his phone, distracting him self from the film on TV and this man gets up set and grabs a child's neck like it was nothing? 

I felt satisfied as I watched Tony punch him in the face and run. Matthews had left not long after that, a bloody nose and a face of pure rage. I take a deep breath and send the footage to Nick, he can pick him up. 

_**I need to care for Tony.** _

Detangling my self from the now crashed out boy I kiss his head and buckle him in, driving him back to the tower.

_**I was anything but pleased.** _


End file.
